


Falling For Each Other

by Kittystone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittystone/pseuds/Kittystone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata rocked back and forth on his feet, his excitement was palpable. He was the only sunny spot on an otherwise dreary day: the weather was warm, but grey and gloomy skies plagued Sendai. His body struggled to conceal how elated he was, all of his energy overflowing from him. It was 9:30, Lev’s train should have arrived already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For Each Other

Hinata rocked back and forth on his feet, his excitement was palpable. He was the only sunny spot on an otherwise dreary day: the weather was warm, but grey and gloomy skies plagued Sendai. His body struggled to conceal how elated he was, all of his energy overflowing from him. It was 9:30, Lev’s train should have arrived already. There were a few things that crossed his mind briefly: whether or not his bike would still be safe at the bike rack outside, if Lev would be too tired to jump right into practice, or worse yet, if Lev didn’t make this train and was stuck there waiting for the next one. Hinata shoved his hand into his pocket and fished out his phone opening Lev’s last message for the tenth time. 

“See you soon Shorty! I’m almost to your stop!”

He leaned almost over the track, and held his breath as the train appeared, a shiny speck in the distance. Hinata breathed a long, relieved sigh, releasing his nerves into the air. He could picture Lev, standing alone in the train because he refused to sit and take up space, scrolling through cat memes on his phone and chuckling to himself, saving them to send to the volleyball team later.

Hinata pulled part of his lower lip inward with his bottom teeth and chewed; bad habit. The train whooshed by, then hurried to a halt. He jolted and chewed a bit harder. The doors slid open with a hydraulic hiss. Secretly, Hinata planned out the rom-com scenario in his head. Lev would be standing there in the car that stopped right in front of him, and as the doors opened he’d rush out and they would embrace. However, this was not the case. When the car emptied Hinata still stood alone. Hinata reached for his phone again, but he turned, hearing a cry to his left. There was Lev, holding his forehead in his hands, groaning in pain. 

Hinata took in a deep, shaky breath. It was the first time he had seen Lev in months. He forgot about the immense length of his legs, and watched the taller boy take gigantic strides toward him. His eyes were the green of a forest, and Hinata wanted to hear the wind in the trees.

“Hinata!” Lev yelled, grabbing Hinata by his armpits and hoisting him into the air.

“L-Lev!” Hinata sputtered, taken out of his trance.

He then realized how far off of the ground he was. Hinata enjoyed being airborne, and enjoyed the feeling of Lev’s strong hands, but he only wanted either of those things on his own terms. 

“Let go of me, you giant cat!” He began to kick and squirm, immobile in Lev’s grasp.

“Relax shorty, I’ll put you down.” Lev laughed, and gently placed Hinata on the ground. “I thought you liked being in the air.” He smiled, making a point of looking down at Hinata.

Hinata melted a bit inside. That smile was the spark of a tiny flame that lit up his heart. A small smile grew on his own face.

“Come on, let’s get going! We have to practice while the sun’s still up!” Hinata grabbed Lev’s wrist and pulled him toward the exit of the train station.

Lev’s heartbeat quickened at the touch, and he silently hoped that Hinata wouldn’t notice his pulse where they made contact. Hinata’s hands were small and warm, as if they radiated their own heat.

 

After Lev’s bag was put into the basket of Hinata’s bike, Hinata sat down.

“Where do I get to ride Shouyou?” Lev said with a frown.

“You have to hold on to my shoulders, and stand up on the pegs.”

“Stand up? I thought that I’d sit behind you…” Lev grumbled, “But it won’t be too hard!”

“Do you think you’ll be alright balancing?” Hinata asked, and turned his face to Lev, with a questioning expression.

“I think so.” Lev put his left hand on Hinata’s shoulder, gripping it firmly, and swung his left leg over the bike. He put both his feet on the pegs and placed his other hand on Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Hold on Lev!” Hinata said as he took off. He became acutely aware of how tightly Lev gripped his shoulders as they began to move, and bit his lip again.

Lev’s lanky body bent over to hold tightly to the smaller boy as the bike took off from the train station. He was pleasantly surprised at the size of Hinata’s trapezius muscle, and slipped his forefinger into the collar of Hinata’s t shirt, where it rested on his collarbone.

Hinata bit down hard on his lower lip.

 

When the boys arrived at Ukai’s dirt volleyball court, they realized something. The old man was not home and they did not have a setter to toss for either boy to spike. The net was set up for practice with a note stuck underneath a small pile of balls. The sky was growing more overcast with every passing moment.

“Ukai-san had to go meet Coach at his place. He doesn’t say why, but he says he left us some dinner!”

Hinata picked up a ball and walked to the outer edge of the court, palming it in his left hand.

“Since Ukai-san isn't here, and neither of us should set, I’ll just practice my serves, and I can receive your serves too.” Hinata set the ball down, eyeing Lev. The overeager half-Russian would definitely want to go first.

“Aww,” Lev whined, “I was looking forward to blocking you, Shouyou. I’ll go first.” Lev took another ball to the opposite end of the court, casually tossing it into the air and swinging with all of his strength in a whiplike strike. The wind picked up, rustling through the trees. The serve connected with Hinata’s arms, arching beautifully over the net. Lev, unprepared, did not return the receive.

“WOW! That serve was awesome! I can’t believe I got it! Wa-HOO!” Hinata cheered, dancing a goofy victory jig on the opposite side of the net. Lev shot him a wry smile, his irritation with HInata returning his serve apparent.

“Alright, don’t laugh if I miss it, okay?” Hinata said warily.

Hinata closed his eyes, the weight of the ball in his left hand, his right hand set to attack. He knew the texture well, bouncing the ball up and down for a moment, the weight perfect in his palm. He opened his eyes, and swung his arm full force, attacking the ball in his hand. The ball smashed into the ground on the opposite end of the court, and rolled away.

Lev’s catlike eyes couldn’t tear away from the other boy. Everything about Hinata’s serve was just like him: speedy, energetic, and intense. Lev wanted to hold those hands, feel the energy vibrating through this person, this supernova the world dared to call human. Hinata, slightly displeased with Lev’s absentminded state, shouted at the taller boy. 

“LEV! Are you even paying attention? You didn’t even try to receive my serve!” He grumbled and shuffled across the court to pick up another ball. Lev shook his head wildly breaking his daze.

“You must’ve been thinking about something important if it distracted you from volleyball, eh Lev?” Hinata chuckled, lobbing Lev another ball, “Let’s try this again!”  
After repeating this process about five times, a tiny, cold sensation touched Lev’s cheek. He looked up at the grey sky, clouds rumbling overhead. Then another tiny speck hit his face.

“Hey Hinata, I think it’s starting to rain. We have to take the net down.” Lev urged as he moved to collect a couple stray balls.

No sooner had the words left Lev than the sky began to drizzle. As Hinata began to take apart the net, the drops of the drizzle became heavier and fatter. He was suddenly very aware of his white cotton t shirt sticking to his body.

“Lev, hurry up and untie the other side of the net, I’ll take care of the rest. You should get inside and warm up.” Hint busied himself with untying his side of the net.

Lev couldn’t make Hinata suffer in the cold alone. “You get the balls Shouyou, I’ve got this under control!” He had already untied his half of the net, meeting Hinata in the middle of the court. As the two halves of the net came together, Hinata’s fingertips purposefully brushed against Lev’s. The smaller boy hurriedly turned away and hustled all over the court collecting balls, afraid that Lev would notice the red blush rising on his cheeks and the back of his neck.

 

The pitter patter of rain on the roof set a quiet tone to the empty home. Hinata immediately walked to the kitchen, leaving Lev dripping in the middle of the room. Hinata’s head poked back out around the corner after a few minutes. “I poked around the kitchen, I can make tamago kake gohan, and Ukai-san said that he left miso soup for us to warm up. Go dry off, I think there are towels in the bathroom.” Hinata said.

Lev started off down the hallway in search of the bathroom. After he opened a couple of doors, he found it. Sure enough, there were dry towels inside the tiny bathroom closet. Lev pulled his damp shirt over his head and laid it out on the edge of the bathtub. No sooner had he stepped out of his wet athletic shorts than Hinata opened the door.

“Food’s read—” Hinata stopped, mouth agape at Lev’s doubled over, almost nude body.

His back muscles were well formed; arms and legs were like lithe, yet sinewy. The wet material of his dark grey boxer briefs clung to his skin, which left nothing to the imagination. Lev’s head was turned, alerted to Hinata’s presence.

Lev yelped, and snatched a towel from the linen closet next to him and threw it around himself.

“S-sorry Shouyou!” Lev looked away, a deep blush on his face.

“No, don’t be! I-I didn’t knock!” Hinata threw his body into a deep bow, his wet hair flicking cold water in front of him.

“I’ll go sit down, you can get your towel now!” Lev muttered as he pushed past Hinata to the door. He tried his best to not crash into the smaller boy in the tiny bathroom space.

Hinata didn’t get out of his bow until Lev’s footsteps were no longer audible.

 

Hinata emerged from the hallway, dry again, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stared at the floor as he made his way to the table and mumbled a thanks for the food before they both began to eat.

Lev had a spoonful of miso soup, then picked up a huge bite of tamago kake gohan. He hummed happily as the hot rice mingled with the flavor of the soup.

They ate in silence for a time with thunder occasionally breaking the quiet and downed everything quickly.

“Thank you, Shouyou.” Lev said as he set down his empty bowl.

“You’re welcome!” Hinata smiled. “TKG is really easy to make, and I know it’s a breakfast food—”

“Not just for the food. For everything today. For the practice, for meeting me at the station, for being so kind to me.” Lev’s eyes went dark.

“I know that I annoy a lot of people on my team. I’m not oblivious… but you don’t act like I bother you, Shouyou. When I’m with you, I feel like there is no way I can mess up because you understand.” Lev stood up and walked toward the door opening it. The sound of rainfall took the edge off of the pauses he made.

“You know what it’s like to be young and ambitious, and you’re not like a senpai who was once like me and forgot how it felt. You’ve got heart and spirit, and you know what you want in this life.”

Lev turned his back to Hinata, and watched the rain fall on the dirt volleyball court outside.

Hinata was surprised to hear a monologue like this from Lev, of all people. Lev never struck him an introspective type before. His mouth was slightly agape.

“I want to be more like you. Because… I know what I want.” Lev turned back to meet Hinata’s gaze.

Hinata’s heartbeat thrummed faster, the hunger in Lev’s forest green eyes froze him in place. He looked like a fox studying a particularly tasty looking rabbit. Hinata instinctively pulled in his bottom lip and scraped his teeth over it; bad habit.

“Oh god, why’d you have to go and do that?” Lev growled, crossing the room, back to Hinata. Lev let go of his towel as he pinned Hinata to the floor, hand on either side of Hinata’s head.

“I’ve always wanted you like this.” Lev hummed as he ran his forefinger along Hinata’s jaw and down his neck. Hinata stared Lev down, a different kind of intensity emanating from his own eyes. Suddenly, he knew how to take control.

Hinata placed his right hand on Lev’s bare chest, and slid his hand to Lev’s shoulder. He traced Lev’s jawline with his fingertips, and set his thumb on his bottom lip. Hinata tilted Lev’s head down, their eyes level with one another. Hinata ran his tongue over his own lips, his eye contact with the other boy unbroken. He blinked slowly, and puckered his lips slightly as he released a measured breath through his mouth.

Lev had not taken his eyes off Hinata. He descended upon the boy below him. Their lips collided, Lev bore down with pressure, and Hinata matched him. Lev captured Hinata’s bottom lip, and bit down. Hinata whined at the sharp pain, his eyes squeezing together a little harder. Lev released him, pulling away to take in the sight beneath him.

Orange hair ruffled, lips swollen, eyes hungry for more. Lev smiled, overjoyed that he could finally act upon his affections. Hinata took his chance and pulled Lev’s lips against his once more.

Hinata’s tongue slid against Lev’s mouth. Lev barely parted his lips, then opened up more for the other boy’s tongue. Hinata slipped the tip of his tongue beneath Lev’s upper lip, brushing his frenulum. Lev groaned, bearing down harder on Hinata with his lips.

Lev broke away for a moment, only to dive back in, biting and sucking on the tender flesh of Hinata’s neck. Hinata shivered, a small, shaky moan escaping as Lev devoured him. Hinata’s small hands tangled in Lev’s grey hair anchoring the two of them together.

Ecstasy was the only descriptor that Hinata could remotely relate to his present state. His wish was fulfilled, the captor of his heart in his arms. Yet, this was so wrong. They were in Coach Ukai’s home. He was sprawled out on the floor, Lev attacking every inch of his body with kisses.

“L-Lev! I th-think we should s-s-stop.” Hinata moaned, moving his hands to Lev’s chest to push him away.

“It’s wrong doing this here. What if someone found us?” Hinata pushed himself up to a sitting position, legs straight out in front of him. Lev sat back on his knees arms to his sides.

“You’re right. But… I just couldn’t control myself when you did that thing with your lip. It always drives me crazy, you know?” He smiled, genuinely, tenderly even.

“You want to do this again some other time though?” Lev looked into Hinata’s eyes expectantly.

Hinata reached out to touch Lev’s cheek, pulling him closer. “Yes, absolutely.” Hinata whispered as he moved in for one last, lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I hope you liked it Meru! I had a great time writing this piece, and I'm really pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> Second, thank you to all who choose to read, this has been so much fun! I've put a lot of time into writing this fic, and I even had some outside editing assistance from my writing and editing major bestie. I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> I have a lot of stuff in progress right now, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
